


Like what you see?

by CockAsInTheBird



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Billy's an asshole, Bottom Steve Harrington, Hand Jobs, I write a lot of goddamn smut taking place in here, Locker Room, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Showers, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockAsInTheBird/pseuds/CockAsInTheBird
Summary: Billy knows how Steve's been watching him, how those honeyed eyes have lingered on him for far too long, and maybe it's finally time to bring it up, now that they're all alone in the locker room.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 13
Kudos: 262





	Like what you see?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I... really, really, really like it when these two have fun in the boys locker room??  
> But come on!!! We all saw the same show, we all *know.*
> 
> Saw a list of Dialogue prompts and I am itching to do more already

“Like what you see?”

Steve doesn't look, simply furrows his brow in concentration at how _interesting_ and _fascinating_ the steel pipe is. The harsh force of the water feels like tiny cuts as he stands underneath the shower head, body sore from practice.

He and Billy are the last two in the locker room. Their coach had pulled them aside to berate them, shouting about how they need to learn some teamwork and other shit- honestly Steve was too pissed to listen.

Why the fuck could Billy not just leave him alone? And now it's just them here, no one else around to work as a buffer.

“I asked you a question, Harrington,” his voice is closer now, _too close_.

Billy's standing just outside of the showers, a hand on a toned hip, somehow still glistening with sweat despite having been benched most of the game for an unfair tackle of one Steve Harrington.

And Steve _isn't looking_ , turns his head further away.

“What, so embarrassed now that you've been caught?”

_Yes_.

Because he had been looking, _fucking hell_ , his eyes had just been drawn to the exemplary figure of someone so vain and tan, as if the exposed abs have their own gravitational pull.

It isn't the first time he's looked- _stared_.

_Jealous_ , is how he justifies this odd need he has to _gawk_ ; the same way every girl does whenever Billy passes by, whenever he's on duty as a lifeguard, whenever he's shirtless at practice.

But now it seems he's been caught, not that he realized it was so _obvious_ that there was a possibility of getting “caught” at all. Assumed everyone looked at Billy that way.

Lost in thought and speculation, he doesn't realize Billy's standing right _there, his chest a breath away from Steve's own shoulder_.

“ _Hey, princess,_ ” he drawls.

Startling Steve enough for him to step aside, skin tingling with shock. “Fuck! Hargrove, how about some personal space?!”

Billy grins, that stupid fucking typical one that curls around his mustache, a hint of sharp teeth behind, gaze unblinking where it's fixated on Steve's eyes.

“Oh what's the matter, _pretty boy_? Don't think I haven't noticed how you _stare at me, longingly_.”

Steve's breath hitches. Doesn't step away when Billy moves closer.

“You lookin' at me like how all the other _bitches_ around here does.”

“And how's that?” his voice nothing more than a fragile breath, fists clenched and ready for a fight.

“Like you just want me _to fuck you_.” The wicked grin falters for a moment, mouth open in a little _inviting o_ , tongue out long.

But that usual flash of teeth is back real quick, as he notices the way Steve's staring again, eyes so _attentive_ of every single detail, freckles and muscles.

“ _Yeah_ ,” he whispers hotly, “ _just like that._ ”

And Steve can feel his breath on his cheeks where it brings forth a bright blush. Eyes darting back and forth between that _salacious turn of the lips_ and those icy blues that _leers at him, like he's a piece of meat and Billy's starving_.

“What the fuck do you want, Hargrove?” he asks with force that will hopefully push Billy away, because Steve finds himself fighting the urge to _lean in_.

“Nah, _Stevie_ , this isn't about what _I_ want...” Billy looks down at those frowning lips, _lucidly so_ , and keeps his stare there long enough to make sure Steve _notices_. Then he looks back up, bites down on his lip, and gives the _naughtiest little grin_. “It's about what _you want_.”

Steve continues _not_ moving, barely breathes, jaw tight to keep in the wrong words. Still there's a forceful exhale through the nose, as fingers graze against the front of his leg.

Billy rests his chin on Steve's shoulder, that little _daring smirk_ persistent.

Fingers move till the palm lands on the leg, the touch far too exciting for it being a guy's. Steve's eyes flutter closed, lips pulled together as he continues _fighting a new craving_.

Feels the heat advance, skin on skin traveling closer till sparks fly from the inside of his thigh.

A _groan_ escapes his throat. “ _Billy..._ ”

His chuckle as a response is deep and guttural, rumbling like thunder past muscular pecs, pressed against Steve's arm now. The heartbeat there just as excited as his own, dancing rampantly.

Steve has to reach out and support himself against the pipe of the showers, eyes still screwed shut. Maybe he's fearful that if he does _anything_ it'll scare Billy away, make him stop whatever is really happening, _whatever he hopes is about to happen_. His head is a hurricane of bewildering thoughts, all too intense for him to understand anything of it.

And Billy looks down, chin still there on the shoulder as he tilts his head aside. Grin widens as he sees how Steve's starting to _chub up._

He guides his fingers into that _lush thicket of dark body hair._ “ _Mmmh lookin' good, Harrington_ ,” he hums in appreciation.

Listens intently at how Steve struggles to breathe calmly with the caressing all too close to the base of his _growing erection_.

Finally Steve opens his eyes, head angled downward to _see how close those golden fingers are to his hardening flesh_. Wants that hand to wrap around him, relieve some of that aching that courses through him, coiling up at the pit of his stomach, _even lower than that_.

“Want me to stop?” Billy asks, voice so near it burns Steve's ears.

Who shakes his head. “N-no, _please, don't stop_.” Face hot red, he can't look away from where Billy's fingertips are buried in his pubic hair, massaging and swirling around, _teasing_.

“So you want me to keep going?” he growls, licking his lips and eyes trained intensely at how Steve's mouth drops open to breathe, all ragged and _bawdy_.

He nods. “Y-yeah.”

Another chuckle. Keeps watching Steve's needy expression as he moves his hand _further down_ , fingers boldly slipping around the _pale and flushed cock_ , _squeezes it gently and rubs circles with his thumb_.

“ _O-oh, fuck,_ ” Steve gives a slight moan, bites his lower lip to keep those sounds caged.

“God, look at you.” Billy's eyes fall down to where Steve's own gaze is pinned near unblinkingly so.

Runs his fingers up and down the length of him with a tender grip, notices how his abs twitch and breathing stutters.

“You got such an impressive dick, _Stevie_ ,” Billy's own voice just short of a moan. “So _long_. Hmm want me to jerk you off, _pretty boy_?”

“ _Yes, ah-_ ”

“Yes, _what_?” Billy teases, hand closing just the teeniest bit.

“ _Yes, Billy, please, shit,_ ” the words fall from his gaping mouth like a waterfall, willing to really say anything at all right now.

And Billy trills at the way Steve _pleads._ Runs his hand faster, fingers closed perfectly around that _throbbing cock._

“ _Fuck!_ ” Steve calls out, feels a fire try to ignite deep inside of him.

Thrusts his hips into that grasp, harsh and strong and firm, so foreign and unlike any girl's dainty touch, _and so much better_ , just short of it being too hard and rough. He brings up his second hand to brace himself against the shower.

Head hangs heavy, water pouring from where his dark locks fall like a curtain around his flushed face.

“ _Billy,_ ” he gasps wetly and shifts his footing.

“Well shit, Harrington, are you _actually_ planting your feet right now?” Billy laughs as if he doesn't have some guys cock in his hand, fisting at a pace that will end this all too soon.

“Sh-shut- _ah-_ shut up, Hargrove!” Steve groans out, would roll his eyes if he had the power to move them away from the _enchanting view of a golden hand jerking him off with such excellence_.

The sight of it, even just the _thought_ of it, causes the waves of _euphoria_ to grow wilder, the heat increasing, approaching the edge with vigor.

“Nah baby, call me by my name, _sounds so good on your tongue._ ” Billy bites down on his shoulder, deep enough to leave marks when he pulls off again. “Say my name.”

“ _Billy._ ”

“ _Yeah,_ ” he huffs out gratingly.

Runs his other hand down Steve's washed clean back, palm and fingers flush. Over the small of the back and lands on a cheek there.

“ _Mmm_ you have such an amazing ass, _Stevie_.” Squeezes it, nails digging into the flesh.

“ _Ah, Billy-_ ”

Slips his hand into the warmth there. “Love watching it when you storm away from me, all angry with a sexy little pout. Always wanted to...”

Rubs just the tip of his middle finger against the entrance there, and feels how Steve's leaking dick kicks in his grasp.

Pauses and waits for Steve to say something, _anything_. But there's not a yes, _nor a no,_ simply a-

“ _Haah,_ ” and a breathy “ _fuck, ahh,_ ” as he smooths his finger over the slippery hole again.

Watches with big, inquisitive eyes, lips pressed to where his canines dug extra deep, grin vanished. He can't see Steve's face from the cover of wet hair hanging, but hears those lascivious little gasps and limited moans, feels how eager he is to meet his hand.

Pushes his finger in to just the first knuckle, and from that gesture receives the most _unadulterated moan he's ever heard escape those pretty lips_.

Steve's going wild, his entire body an oversensitive mess of hormones struggling inside his skin. Brings a hand down to where this _new sensation blooms unknown jolts of pleasure_ , _feels overstimulated, but in the most delicious way_.

Suddenly so unsure of everything, but oh so _curious_ , he guides the hand further, _the finger deeper_. Fights a losing battle against the sounds demanding to be heard, they hurt in his lungs, his throat, wants to be freed-

“ _Ah-h, Billy, please, oh fuck-_ ” and he stops moving, too lost in this heated moment to follow the rhythm.

And a grin cracks across the charming, freckled features of Billy's face, lips going from one ear to the other as he opens up to stick out his tongue.

“Always knew you were a _freak_ , Harrington.” He thrusts his finger in and out in perfect rhythm with his hand on Steve's _steely cock_. “Fuck, you're so hot-”

“ _Billy, I'm- I'm gonna- ah- don't stop-_ ” Steve's voice all fucked out and on the verge of _something_.

Billy lets out a sound on the border of a _bestial growl_ and a chuckle, so full of himself from watching how _easily_ Steve let him touch him _everywhere_. Self-confidence riding an unsurmountable high of how _right he is, Steve Harrington wants Billy Hargrove to fuck him_.

He nibbles at the same shoulder again and again, sucks in purple marks to make sure Steve _remembers what Billy did to him_. Wants Steve to keep looking at him in that same way, wants him to get all _hot and bothered_ just thinking about the locker rooms.

“ _Billy-_ ” Steve doesn't fight it. Brings the hand back to the pipe. “ _Billy, I'm-_ ”

Barely does he get to let out that slight warning, before his eyes roll back to watch the fireworks behind his lids, thighs trembling to a tense point, as he cums with a choked stutter, back arching, hands an irons grip on the pipe. The fire subdued with a divine bliss.

Billy keeps stroking him, _coaxing out all that he's worth_ , finger bending and massaging his velvety insides. Slower and gentler as he listens to how Steve's voice falls to silence, dick softening with a last little spurt.

And he pulls away, leaving Steve heaving and drowsy. Looks at the white, heated mess on his hand, bends his fingers and rubs the pads together, _playing a bit with it all_. Grin all crooked as he hears the barely audible “ _fuck_ ” from an exhausted throat.

He sticks both hands under the shower, below Steve's head to make sure he sees as he washes his hands clean of _him_. Then reaches one hand up to grip him by the jaw, in no way kind or considerate, angles his head up to where he can just sense eyes in the parting of hair.

“How about we try for two fingers next time?” Tongue licks from one corner of mischievous lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I've said it a good few hundred times soon I bet, but!!  
> Find me on tumblr!  
> https://cockasinthebird.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
